Only Roses
by The-Sky-Is-Forever
Summary: A version of Alice in Wonderland. In the modern day world, Alice has no idea who she is. A group of men have gone from the real world into Wonderland and are destroying the lives of the people who live there. Alice might be the only one who can save Wonderland but will love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The March Hare darted in and out of the trees, dodging the constant stream of bullets that fired at him. To his left ran the Mad Hatter and to his right was the Dormouse. Hatter clung to his hat as he ran, babbling under his breath about pain and guilt. The Dormouse ran with a determined look upon his little face but with signs of fatigue emerging. The men chasing the trio shouted to one another, yelling instructions and encouragement, their dogs barking furiously.

"Hatter! We can't run for much longer!" Dormouse shouted. His paces were getting shorter and his speed dropping drastically.

"What other option is there?" Hatter yelled back at him. "Would you rather be eaten by those dogs? Or maybe, you want to be shot through the head?"

The March Hare rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's not what they're going to do if they catch us!" Dormouse objected. As he spoke another shower of bullets fired.

"Do you still have that opinion?" Hatter screamed as he dodged and dived. Dormouse sighed and put on a burst of speed. Hatter grinned and sped up to match him.

They ran for miles and miles, in and out, in and out, winding and weaving, dodging bullets and tree branches. Suddenly, the March Hare spotted a gap in the trees. He quickly changed his course and the others were fast to follow. They burst out into a clearing. They could hear the armed men shouting to each other: "Where did they go?" "How did they disappear?" The trio grinned to each other and headed quietly, but quickly, down a well-known path to them back to the safety of their homes.

"You know what we need?" Hatter said, thinking aloud. "We need Alice. She'd know how to sort this mess out."

The other two nodded in agreement.

**Kind of short I know. This is the first story I have ever uploaded to the internet so I'm quite scared. Please write a review to help me improve! Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Feeling good.

Alex rolled sideways out of bed, grumbling to herself. Her alarm buzzed loudly from the other side of the room, where she had strategically placed it so she would have to get up to turn it off. She stomped across her bedroom floor shivering and hit her alarm. Silence filled the room and Alex was tempted to just go back to bed.

She threw on her school uniform, shirt, blazer, tie, black skirt and tights, and grabbed her bag. She slid down the banister in her usual way. When she reached the bottom she flew off the end and staggered a few paces before recovering.

"Oops," she giggled. "I'll see you later Mum!" She added as she walked out the door, grabbing a snack bar from the counter. She slammed the door to the apartment where she and her Mum lived and locked the door.

She stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. She smiled.

As she walked she desperately tried to untangle her headphones. She just didn't understand how they could have gotten so knotted while they were in her pocket. After a few minutes of struggling she put the buds into her ears and hit shuffle on her phone. My Chemical Romance blared loudly in her ears and she daydreamed about her art lesson later that day. Her phone switched tracks to a very soft song about losing the one you loved and she quickly pressed skip. She wasn't in the mood for that. Anyway, it brought back bad memories of her Mum and Dad. She flicked through a few more songs until she found a track that fitted her mood. She was feeling quite good and, for once, she wasn't dreading school.

Just before Alex rounded the corner she pulled out her small mirror and glanced at her reflection. Blonde curly hair was neat, big blue eyes not sleepy, naturally pale skin clear, check. Appearance didn't use to be such a big thing for her, she used to not care what other people thought of her but now she did. Jack was in her art class. Jack had been her friend since reception but it was only recently that she had started liking him in a different way. At fifteen years old, looks were more important than they had ever been.

[A bit later]

"Hey Jack," Alex said, casually as she threw her bag down on the table next to his work. "How are you?" Jack jumped at the big crash next to him before looking up grinning.

"Not bad Lex. Stupid Mr Lythe is making me redo this math homework though…" He grumbled. Alex sat down next to him and pulled a sympathetic face.

"Here," She offered. "Let me help." She showed him what to do and then sat back to let him try a few himself. She studied him as he worked, his eyes were dark and his eyelashes were long enough to make girls jealous. There was something distinctly feminine about him. The long floppy black hair that hung over his left eye, the fullness of his lips and the perfect completion gave him his feminine quality, but this was one of the reasons Alex liked him so much. He was beautiful and he didn't seem to notice.

**This one's a bit longer. Kind of dull but I promise it will get better. Reviews welcome! Thanks for reading!x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. A work of art.

Her pencil scraped softly across her page, her finger smudging the sharper lines so they melted into the page. The lines weaved around the page decorating it with swirls and flowers. She picked up her pale green pencil and began to shade in the details. She lost herself in the art and the world of her own creation. She began to go over lines with a darker shade of green, developing the drawing until it seemed to sink into the page, pulling her in. She sketched the outline of a tree winding up the edge of the page, the branches spreading out, reaching for the other side of the paper. She added some brown to the trunk of the tree before fading it back into the pale green of the leaves at the ends of the branches. Finally, she drew a little white rabbit sat under the tree next to a rabbit hole. The rabbit sat back on its hind legs watching her from inside the paper. Without thinking, she began to draw a tiny waist coat and a little pocket watch onto the little white rabbit. As she grazed the pale grey pencil across the rabbit's waist coat she lent away from her drawing. She set her pencil down on the table and stared down at her work. As she stared the paper began to move. She leant in and examined the little white rabbit closely. His small pocket watch was ticking. She smoothed her fingers across the paper and lightly drew a circle around her little white rabbit with her index finger. The rabbit pointed his paw and Alex and then motioned her to follow him. He hopped a little to his right, towards the rabbit hole. He pointed at his pocket watch and then waved his paw at her again. Alex leaned closer and closer to the paper, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She places both hands on the edges of the paper and leaned even closer. The tips of her blonde hair brushed the paper and she fell straight into Wonderland.

**This chapter is a bit different and a bit weird but it's important. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please continue reading and leave a review! Thank you! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Lost.

"Alice? Is that you?"

Alex whipped round. Quickly, she backed away from the figure at the edge of the woods. The man was dressed all in black, even his eyes were black. This contrasted with his skin which seemed to shine because of how pale it was. Alex wondered if his heart was black too.

"M- M- My name is Alex," She stuttered. The dark man laughed.

"How very modern," He said darkly. "Yes, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He tilted his head to one side and studied her. "It is definitely you though, Alice, no matter what you call yourself." He sauntered towards her, confidently. Alex's heart fluttered. What was going on? Was she asleep? Had she dreamed the whole thing? When he was just a metre from her she lifted her left hand and pinched herself hard on the right arm. Oh. The man stopped and laughed.

"Did you think you were dreaming, Alice? Do you wish you could just escape this nightmare?" His voice was like one you'd imagine a murderer would have. Playful but in a scary way. Alex lifted her chin up and looked him in the eyes, her heart was thumping wildly and she wanted to take a step back but she was too proud to do that.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said, fighting to keep her voice steady. The man looked taken aback.

"Well, you should be, Alice." He grinned. Alex raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh, really, and why is that? You don't seem very scary to me." She sounded a lot more confident than she felt. The man chuckled.

"You haven't seen the worst of me yet, Alice." He said. Alex stepped backwards, involuntarily. "Ah, so you're more afraid than you're letting on, aren't you, Alice?"

"Why do you keep calling me Alice? That isn't my name. I'm called Alex and I always have been." A slight tremor had entered her voice, she was beginning to panic.

"Take a look around, Alice; does this place look familiar to you? This is where you belong, and where you belong, you are called Alice." He held his hand out towards her. "Come with me Alice. Let me take you home."

"No," Alex said. "This is not my home. My home is a tiny little flat with my Mother. Not here and definitely not with you." She turned and tried to get away from him but he threw his arm out and gripped her arm tightly.

"You do belong with me Alice." He hissed at her, his black eyes narrowing. "You just don't remember it. Yet."

"Get. Off. Me." She hissed back. "Let me go." The man began to laugh.

"Go where Alice? You don't know where you are!" He let go of her arm and swept it round, gesturing towards the landscape.

"I don't care." She said simply. "Lost is better than here with you." She turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could away from the knave of hearts.

Alex stumbled through the forest. The sun had set and she could barely see anything, she was shivering in her school uniform and she didn't have a coat.

"Hello?" She called. Her voice broke the stillness of the night and reassured her briefly but all too soon that small piece of comfort vanished. The moon shone through the branches creating spot lights on the forest floor. Alex pulled her blazer tighter around herself and carried on through the trees. Suddenly she stopped. Her phone. It was in her blazer pocket. She fumbled for her phone in the dark and pressed the button on top to light up the screen. The light momentarily blinded her and she blinked rapidly. Three bars. She couldn't believe her luck. She flicked to her contacts, hoping to call Jack, but her contacts were empty. She lifted her eyes from the screen and held up her phone screen trying to see into the darkness. She couldn't see anything. No end to the woods, they went on forever.

"Where am I?" She moaned, sinking to the hard floor. She curled up on the cold forest floor and began to cry.

**Thank you for reading! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Alice is back.

The men stood in neat uniform lines. Arms straight by their sides, eyes front and centre. They were all dressed in black from head to toe and every single one of them had black hair. There was no colour. The only differences in the men were the skin tones, the eye colours and their heights. Not a single one of them moved. They barely even breathed. The only sound was the slow steady pacing of the Knave of Hearts as he walked back and forth in front of the army of black haired men. There were at least one hundred thousand in their company, all the same, all regulated. Neat and precise.

The majority of them were not from here. Not from Wonderland. They had come from the Outside, down the rabbit hole as it were. But whether they were from Wonderland or the Outside they all had the same thing on their mind. To rule Wonderland or destroy it, and everyone who gets in their way.

The Knave of Hearts stepped up onto the second step of the Grand Staircase.

"Men of the Outside and men of Wonderland, we are here today as one. Today, and for the rest of history, we are united. We will fight for what is rightfully ours; Wonderland. We have trained for this purpose for years now and it is time to take what is ours. It is time to show them that we are the rulers of this World. It is time for our reign to begin. This opportunity has been given to us, and we shall take it. No man, woman, animal or thing will stand in our way, because our way, is the only way. They will join us or fall. Men, this is our time."

...

Alex stirred in her sleep. A strand of her curly blonde hair fell across her face, hiding it from the watchful eyes of the White Rabbit and Hatter.

"Is she ever going to wake?" Hatter whispered to the Rabbit. "Is it even Alice?"

"Of, course it's Alice," Rabbit murmured back. "How could I get Alice wrong?"

"Well…" Hatter replied.

"Oh, be quiet. It's Alice and be more patient. She will wake when she wakes. Last night was probably very scary, oh I wish I had been there to help her."

"Probably not your best idea, the Knave does hate us so." Hatter said. "Can I go wake her up? She might be injured and the sooner we know that better."

"Oh, you're just saying that because you're bored." Rabbit grumbled, rolling his little, beady eyes.

"Well, you know me," Hatter said as he stepped out from their hiding place and walked toward Alex, who was still sleeping soundly on the forest floor. "And anyway, she has been sleeping all day."

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and the pair of them had found her around eight o'clock that morning. Hatter ignored the White Rabbits protestations and knelt down next to Alex. He stretched out his hand and gently shook her.

Alex's eyes flew open and she began to scream. Hatter fell backwards and began to yell too.

"NO! STOP! STOP SCREAMING! IT'S ONLY ME!"

Alex scrambled to her feet and glared down at Hatter.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" She demanded fiercely.

...

A man from the crowd spoke up. "Why now?"

Suddenly, the army of men dressed in black, who, moments before had been silent and in line, began to murmur to each other. The courtyard where they stood filled with the buzzing of the quiet chatter.

"SCILENCE!" The Knave screamed. The men fell silent immediately. "Why now, you ask. The time is now because a certain individual has entered Wonderland, only last night. This individual has the power to bring us all to our knees. They could destroy us all while barely lifting a finger."

Then men fidgeted uncomfortably. "Why now, you ask. We act now because if we don't this person will rise in power. They will gain supporters and people who can make them even more powerful. If we don't act now then this person will join the Landers and the Landers will take over Wonderland and never give it up, like they should. Why now, you ask. Now, because Alice is back."

**I have written this chapter just now and it's 4:15 in the morning so you better appreciate this and send me some reviews :P Thank you though in all seriousness for the views I have had. I have had one review and it was nice. I am going to keep on writing this though no matter how many reviews I get but some more would be nice. Help me improve please. Thank you :) x**


End file.
